Born To Be
by Elekiddish
Summary: I'm going to be the Pokemon Champion. My rival will never come close. I'll be unbeatable, incredible, and TOTALLY FREAKIN EPIC. I just have to get out of New Bark Town first. Lyra POV, SoulSilverShipping or SoulxGold, tell me what you want in reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is a pet project of mine. There are two things in writing in which I find I struggle most: first person, and present tense. So I've decided to write myself a story in which I challenge myself by using both. While it DOES have a plot and (hopefully) well-developed characters, the main focus behind this was to improve my ability to write with a strong voice, and in the tense I despise most. So I've chosen the first character that came to mind as my testing dummy. In this case, in honor of the new games, Lyra, our very own female playable char in HGSS. This is also the first story I've written where romance will (most likely) play some part, so tell me in reviews or PMs whether you'd like Soul(Lyra) x Silver or Soul x Gold! **

**As it is just practice for me, I can't guarantee that I'll finish this. But if I do get positive feedback and there are people who'd like me to keep going, I most definitely would love to do so ^^**

**Thanks for putting up with that ramble XD And now, for the story :D**

**

* * *

**

The breeze stirs my hair gently, the wide open field echoing with happy cries of young children at play. A mother calls to her son, offering a plate of fresh-baked poffins for him and his Meowth to share. All is peaceful, quiet, perfect.

Jeez, I hate it here.

I lean against the doorway, arms crossed, and huff to get those stupid bangs out of my eyes. In my overalls and enormous hat, I probably look like a pouty two year-old. And the Marill bouncing around by my side doesn't exactly detract from the effect.

A Marill. Really? I can't believe standing here with a blue beachball rolling around at my feet, but Mom was adamant. And I had _so_ wanted that Totodile, too.

"Dear, be reasonable," she'd told me. "Totodile are much too... rowdy. And look at those teeth! I don't want my little girl running around with such a dangerous little creature!"

"But _Mom_," I'd protested, fearing for the worst- a Chikorita. Not only were they grass types with a _ton_ of weaknesses, but also looked like a jellybean with a leaf staple-gunned to its head. "I have my whole dream team planned out! Not getting a water starter will mess up everything!"

"I figured you'd say that," she replied with a smile that made me feel sick. "So I got this for you."

I remember the moment she proffered the Pokeball and I'd dared to hope. Maybe a Chinchou? With its dual water-and-electric typing, that'd be _great _for taking down Falkner. I'd even have been happy with a Magikarp, knowing what it evolved into. Of course, I wouldn't have shown my face in the gym until it did...

"Well? Open it!" she urged, clearly pleased with herself. So I did.

A Marill. _Really_?

"Of course, you may need to wait a little while before you can get started on your journey, I don't want you being caught unprepared! The gym circuit is tricky, sweetheart, but I figured you could work with your Marill and get used to Pokemon so you're ready next year.

I scoff at the memory, still fresh in my mind from the month before. I'm twelve. I'm ready.

_And I need to get out of here!_

* * *

I force a smile and wave off the other trainer, the _real _trainer, with a Cyndaquil in tow, Marill flouncing around enthusiastically alongside me. Ethan has now come and gone, and he's a year younger than me! His mom has always been the best, though. Sometimes I wish mine could take a lesson or two from her.

I wonder what New Bark Town will be like now that my best friend is gone. Ten seconds in I have my answer.

Quiet.

Huffing indignantly, I decide to pay a visit to Professor Elm's lab. He always has Pokemon running around, and likes to use me as his assistant sometimes. He's almost like a father to me at this point, and anyway, I'm always happy to do anything that means working with Pokemon.

I almost barge right in, but at the last second I notice a boy staring through the window. I've never seen him before- which is weird to say the least in New Bark Town, population 10. Longish red hair, and the kind of pointy, snobbish nose you only ever see on TV. While his dark blue jacket and matching shoes are weird, it's debatably better than running around in overalls and a ribbon-clad puffy hat.

"Hey!" I call out, "What're you doing?"

He jumps at the sound of my voice, then quickly trades his startled expression for a stormy one. I blanch a little at the glare, but stick out my chin and try to look confident anyways.

After a few seconds of staredown, he scoffs and turns away. "Why don't you get out of here? This is none of your business, kid."

My blood boils. I'm twelve, not some dinky seven year-old! "I think I'm about to _make it _my business," I reply. Lame, I know, but it's the kind of thing they say on that secret agent radio show, so it must be at least semi-effective.

He turns fully to give me a once-over. "You're a _girl_... With a _Marill_," he deadpans. I'm just about ready to explode.

"Well I don't see _any _Pokemon on _you_, thanks very much," I fire back.

"I'm about to fix that," he replies with a mischievous smirk that almost intrigues me. Maybe some excitement at last in the most boring town on the planet.

"So," I ask casually, "what's your plan?"

He raises his eyebrows, surprised. I enjoy his look of bewilderment until it settles into a hard stare again. "If you want in, think again. You wouldn't be able to handle it, and I don't work with _girls _anyway," he practically snorts with derision. I'm freakin' _furious_ now.

I turn away and lift my chin haughtily, closing my eyes for added smugness factor. "Maybe you're just not good enough to have a Pokemon, then," I say with emphasis, because that's been my only decent point so far. I turn my head slightly to see if I've got a reaction, and...

He's gone.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! I let the kid get away. My one chance at some fun in this dumb place. I could've been agreeable and actually gotten in on the action, but no, I had to be a snob and get myself-

That's when I hear the noise.

I realize it's coming from the lab and quick dash over to the window the boy had been looking in earlier. And then I see him.

Breaking in.

Taking a Totodile.

_My _Totodile.

I rush over, operating on instinct, and bar the doorway. He reaches me and his eyebrows go up, that dumb, surprised expression plastered all across his face. Then he settles into his signature smirk and the Totodile comes out in a blaze of red light. My Marill steps between me and the Big Jaw Pokemon, looking determined despite her ridiculous bouncy-ball stature.

The boy looks from my Pokemon to me. Our eyes lock. Chestnut on crimson.

And that's when I realize I'm in for my first trainer battle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! I really appreciate it :D**

**For those who wanted a little more originality in the story, I agree. Since this started out as just some practice for me to get used to writing in different tenses and styles, I hadn't really given it a unique plot of its own. It was more of an exercise than anything else. But since I got such a great response to the first chapter, I'm thinking I'll continue on, with a little extra flair to make it more exciting and appealing to those who've played HGSS as well as those who haven't. Thanks for the feedback everyone, I really appreciate it! I'll do my best to use all the great advice I got to make my writing better ^^ That's really all I have to say, so... hope you enjoy! :D  
**

"Marill!" I shout commandingly, earning her attention almost instantly. "Use... uh..." I realize too late that I have no idea what moves this thing knows. The hesitation costs me.

"Totodile, use Scratch," the boy says calmly, and the Pokemon jumps at the chance to execute his orders. Marill curls into a ball and I wonder if this is how it's all going to end, me dying of humiliation because my Pokemon has decided now is a good time for the fetal position.

"Defense Curl?" the redhead asks, looking puzzled, and I sigh with relief when I realize Marill is actually using a move. Totodile scratches at her, but it seems not to do anything, much to my joy.

"Awesome, Marill!" I cheer with a quick fist pump, then I'm all business again. Marill's bought me some time, but we can't win without any attacks. _Well, most Pokemon can learn Tackle..._

"Marill, use... Tackle!" I try to keep up my energy, but my voice falters, mostly because I have no idea if my command will mean a thing to the blue mouse at my feet. But she springs into action, slamming the Totodile with more force than I'd thought possible.

"How?!" the boy gaped. "It shouldn't be able to do that much damage!" He flips out a shiny black Pokedex -- probably stolen as well -- to analyze my Pokemon's moves. I listen in, hoping for some hints. Tackle, Defense Curl, Tail Whip.

"It has Huge Power?!" he wails, looking much younger and more pathetic now that he's got that sorry little look on his face. I don't really know what he's talking about, but...

And then I remember. Huge Power. It's the ability Professor Elm told me about when I went to him to complain about my Marill. It has a chance of boosting the strength of physical attacks...

"Marill, Tackle again!" I say, pointing dramatically at the Totodile the way they do in the Champion battles on TV. She throws herself at it again, but I'm disappointed by the lack of power this time around. "Well, it's only got a _chance_..." I muse.

"Totodile, Scratch!" the boy jolts me out of my brainspace, but it's too late to react. Marill takes the hit, and despite Defense Curl's boost, I don't think she can handle many more.

"Tackle one more time!" I command her, praying for the knockout. Even if I'm trying to stop a thief, the adrenaline of my first battle makes this the highlight of... ever.

Well that's just sad.

"Totodile, finish this with Scratch," the boy deadpans. Marill rushes to get into her Defense Curl, but the attack has already hit home. Now they're both running low on steam. One more hit should do it. It's just a matter of whose hit that'll be.

And Totodile is faster.

"Marill, quick!" I scream, hoping she'll get the picture. She does, and surges forward to crush the Big Jaw Pokemon. I just hope that ability of hers will work, because if it does then we'll win this for sure.

But my luck doesn't work that way, huh?

Marill hurtles toward it, and a second before impact the Totodile jumps. He lands on top of her with claws outstretched, and it's over. Marill's conked out and I'm left humiliated. First battle, and already I'm a loser.

"Nice try, kid," the boy scoffs. But I'm still trying for time. Maybe if I stall long enough, the cops'll show up and put this guy behind bars.

And I'm sick of calling him _the boy_ anyway.

"So," I begin, and he pauses simply out of shock that the girl he just pwned is now making smalltalk. I approach the startled thief and stick out my hand. "Lyra. And you are?"

"...Silver," he says dumbly.

"That's... original." I wonder if a) that's some stupid fake alias or b) his parents had a sadistic sense of humor.

He takes the proffered hand in his own and shakes. It's not too much bigger, but he has some strength in his grip- I'd guess he's around thirteen or fourteen. I can tell he's about to say something more when the stupid look on his face is replaced by a snarl. "You're just trying to stall me! Do you think I'm an idiot? Why would I ever fall for that?"

"You already have," a deep voice resonates from behind him, the man it's attached to placing a huge hand on his shoulder. I watch Silver's eyes dart skywards- he looks so young, and scared. The VCPD must've gotten a call from the professor.

"Come with me, punk," the officer snarls. "We have a few questions we'd like to ask you."

Silver looks back at me, practically pleading, and I almost feel sorry for him.

Almost.

I recall how his Totodile -- the one that was rightfully mine -- thrashed my Marill. I let my anger and hatred for that boy grow. If he's going to be my rival (and I know he is), then I have to despise him like no one else.

I also have to break him out of jail.

**AN: I'm sorry if the battle wasn't quite up to par, but I've never written one before, so... yeah, sorry ^^'' But I've been doing some practice with that too since I wrote this, so hopefully next time it'll be better. But for now we're on a jailbreak mission, so I think Lyra's got more on her mind than just battling. I've decided to update this weekly (every Saturday), and some Mondays. So until next time! Don't forget to R&R if you get the chance! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry it took this long to update! D: Override update is coming soon, too, just got on break though and traveling has been getting in the way ^^; You were supposed to get this chapter early, too, because it's so short. It was going to be one chapter along with the next one, but they were so long together that I had to split it apart. So I'm sorry if the ending seems a little abrupt. That's because it is XD;**

**Very very sorry! Promise I'll update again asap to make up for it  
**

I shove Ethan's hat down low over my eyes- or, rather, his _spare _hat, and, more accurately, as low as it can go with my hair bunched up underneath it. I let a single strand of my bangs fall down the way his does, and jam my pockets into his baggy jacket so no one'll see the difference. I'm jumpy, but no one gives me a passing glance. I doubt they'd even have recognized me if I just took off that ridiculous hat. One of the few advantages of being dressed by your obsessive mother. I heave a sigh at the thought. Second day of being a real Pokemon trainer, and how am I spending it?

Crossdressing.

Marill's Pokeball jiggles on my belt and I know she's itching to come out, but I shush her anyways. She's been hyperactive since the battle. I wonder if it'll wear off, or if I'll be stuck with an ADD beachball for the rest of my days as a trainer. Honestly, I'm not sure how much more humiliation I can take.

Finally I'm on Route 29, and bound for Violet City. I figure it'll only take a few minutes to get through some dinky little wannabe forest like this one.

Five minutes go by.

Aaaaaand I'm lost.

Three hundred seconds to total humiliation? That's gotta be a record or _something. _

For a minute or two, I pretty much just sit there on some dumb old stump and ponder the pathetic nature of my situation. I'm on an all-or-nothing prison break mission, rescuing the jerk who owned me in battle twelve hours before. And somehow, I'm the one who gets lost in the forest they use to beef up the noobs before they challenge their first gym.

Figures, doesn't it?

Finally Marill gets her way and hops out of her Pokeball in a blaze of red light. Great, more issues. If anyone from New Bark happened to wander in on us, I'd be discovered in a second. "I guess you don't happen to know which way to Violet City, do you, girl?" I ask sarcastically, still perched on my emo stump.

She bounces enthusiastically, then perks her ears and goes quiet. I'm relieved by a minute of silence- until she starts running (or, being a Marill, _trying_ to run) away from me and into the trees. I follow (or, being a klutzy girl, _try _to follow), and eventually we emerge...

In Violet City.

My breath catches in my throat. The whole place is stunning. Dimly glowing lanterns, a fancy Pokemon Center with a beautiful, dark roof, and the Sprout Tower looming above it all. People dressed in ceremonial robes come and go from the large structure, and Marill's ears are twitching in time with the tolling bell at its peak.

"Wow, you really got some ears on you, don't ya, girl?" I say, and she bounces in response. At least she seems a little calmer. And we're one step closer to finding my rival.

"Hey there, boy, you lost?" It takes me a full five seconds to realize this guy is talking to me. I look up into the face of an old man and try to hide my shock, because I know my wide-eyed stare will be as girly as anything.

"Oh, uh, nope, I've got it," I reply, trying to make my voice deeper like Silver's. Ethan's is still boyish and maybe even higher than mine, but no one here knows him so it won't make a difference anyways. The less like a girl I sound, the better.

"If you say so," he responds, but not in a snobby way. More like a nice guy who honestly wanted to help. _I_ honestly wanted to ask him for directions, but it's not like I can go around saying, 'Hey, you, what's the fastest way to the Violet City Prison?'

"I don't suppose you'd be able to get us there, would you, Marill?" I ask hopefully, turning to my Pokemon. But she shakes her head. I guess police departments don't exactly have the distinctive sound a hallowed tower does.

But pretty soon I hear sirens blaring so loud even I can pick up on it. Marill's practically doing somersaults at the high pitched noise, and I'm starting to wonder just how sensitive her ears really are- and how bad that could be in the future. But I store the info for later and head off, because I've got a job to do.

Pretty soon I arrive at the VCPD. At around the same time, I realize I'm about to make myself a criminal.

Well, I've never been one to think things through.

**Well, hope you liked it, sorry it didn't advance the plot much, but as I said, it was originally only half the chapter. R&R if you get the chance!**

**~Elekiddish  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Back again with another update! I'm sorry it's been so haphazard, but I promise we'll be back on a regular schedule starting pretty soon. Expect another update on Saturday or so, and then they'll be once or twice a week from that point on. New update for Override coming soon too, so stay with me people! ^^;**

**A LOT of dialogue in this chapter, and still kind of awkward beginning/ending since, as I said, this was part of another chapter that got split... but hopefully it won't sound TOO bad XD **

**Well, I've rambled enough, so... enjoy?**

**

* * *

**

Ten minutes ago, I was barging into a police department to save my own arch nemesis. Now, my back is to the wall and I've got one angry redhead breathing down my neck through the bars.

"Listen, punk, if you're here to brag, you can go home. Just because you beat me once doesn't mean-"

"Silver, _what_ are you talking about?! _You_ beat _me_!" I manage to squeal. He backs down almost immediately, confusion plastered across his face.

"Wait... Lyra?"

"Yeah!" I almost scream. Seriously, what kind of moron _is_ this guy?

"_Why_ are you dressed like that?" I look down, instantly embarrassed. I'd totally forgotten about the fashion aspect of my little escapade- and now I was even lower on the totem pole, at least in my new rival's eyes.

"I'm incognito, stupid! To rescue you!" I force myself to appear confident so he'll be the one feeling dumb instead.

It doesn't work.

"You disguised yourself as another trainer from New Bark, one who is now also in this town, _and _of the opposite gender, thinking people would believe you over him and it would provide an effective disguise?"

"...Maybe," I reply lamely. I hadn't really thought about anything beyond getting out of New Bark Town. And since his mom was practically my second, I figured I may as well make use of her trust to get past my own.

"Well, that was... incredibly stupid," he deadpans, and I hang my head. But ten seconds later it snaps up again as I remember the point of my mission.

"Stand back," I command, and, more out of shock than submission, he does. "Marill, use tackle!"

My Pokemon charges for the bars and hits it full force. If I'm right, it looked as though Huge Power even came into play. But nothing happens.

Silver mutters something under his breath, and I swear I can make out "Not the brightest Chinchou in the school", but then he raises his voice again to speak to me in a calm, delicate way, the kind of tone you'd use if you were talking to a little kid. I'm furious, and even more so when what he says makes sense. "Why didn't you just go get the key, instead of making all that _loud_ noise?"

I'm tempted to punch him in the face right now to stop that kindergarten teacher act, but the bars block me. Now I have two reasons to break him outta here.

"Fine, I'll be right back," I hiss. No, wait, new plan. "Marill, go find it," I command, hoping her super-hearing will kick in and I'll have a chance to show off my Pokemon's newfound ability. Although we're only 1 for 2 on those ears at this point, so I'm not sure how much trust I shoulda put in them.

Marill twitches her ears a few times, maybe listening for the jingle of keys. Or maybe listening for the timer on a steaming loaf of Nanab bread fresh out of the oven. How should I know? But whatever she heard, she's off like a rocket to find it. And too late I realize my mistake.

Now I'm alone with my rival.

I also realize something else, something so casually said (or, angrily, which _is_ casual for Silver) that I hadn't even given it a second thought before. "Ethan beat you?"

Silver's eyes blaze. "So what if he did? I was in the middle of trying to outrun the cops that _you _called, and the idiot asks me to battle! I threw it on purpose, so I could make a fast getaway!" he insisted.

A few seconds pass, tension and anger almost palpable in the air. And here I thought that only happened in books.

"...So that's his name?" Silver asks after a while, his anger seemingly gone as he mulls over another challenge for him to overcome. "Ethan?"

"...Yeah, what of it?"

"It's a dumb name," he replies flatly.

"Hypocrite," I mutter.

"What was that?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing!"

"..Fine."

More awkward silence. Really, you'd think a couple of Pokemon trainers just starting out on their journey would have _tons_ to talk about. But Silver isn't your average Pokemon trainer, I guess.

Marill flounces back into the room and I sigh with relief. The keys are dangling from her tail, jingling as she wags it back and forth like an excited puppy. Er... mouse.

"Thanks Marill," I say casually as I snap up the keys like it's no big deal. Silver raises his eyebrows, almost impressed. I smirk. "So, Mr. Grumpy, how bout an apology? _Then_ I'll spring you."

"...I'll just stay in here, thanks," he replies, his face a hard mask.

I could see we weren't getting anywhere with this. And for whatever reason, I still wanted to come out on top, as the hero. I still wanted Silver to owe me.

Big time.

"Fine, then answer some questions," I say, arms crossed to show that I mean business. He huffs indignantly.

"...How many?"

I think for a minute, trying to weigh what would get me the most information but still be fair enough that Silver would accept. "Three."

"Fine," he says, "Shoot."

"Hmm... where are you from?" I've never seen my new rival in any part of south Johto that I'd traveled to, much less dinky little New Bark Town. Maybe I can do a little digging if I know where to look.

"Not here," he says flatly.

"That's not a good answer."

"You didn't _ask_ for a good answer."

"At least elaborate a little," I press.

"Fine. Not Johto."

"Better."

"That's all you're getting, Lyra," he huffs back. I'm pretty sure it's the first time he's said my name. Or at least the first time he's said it while not screaming his head off at me. It's weird, hearing it come out of his mouth.

"Okay, next question," I move right ahead. "Do you have any Pokemon besides Totodile?"

That's more for strategy than anything else. I don't want to be beat again, so no more nasty surprises. "One," he says. "A Ponyta."

It's hard to picture this sulky boy with such an energetic Pokemon. But then, Totodile and he are at odds, too. It's so jolly, and he's so... not.

"It hates me," he adds unnecessarily. "Look."

Silver rolls up his sleeves to show burn marks crisscrossing his pale arms. "Ponyta's mane and tail burns anyone it doesn't trust."

"Are all of them like that?" I ask in awe, my eyes unable to avert themselves from his ravaged skin.

"Yeah," he replies gruffly. "And that's your three."

"What? I only asked two questions!" I protest, but even as I say it I know it's not true. The Ponyta question had been a total reflex. "You tricked me!"

"You never said I couldn't," he taunts me with a smirk on his face.

I consider pressing for more info. After all, he's still in the cell and I still have the key. But even I know I'm not like that. Guess I just wasn't raised to haggle with criminals. "Fine, fine," I relent, and move to unlock the cell.

"Hold up," he says, and I almost jump. Why would he want me to wait to free him? "I get one question, too," he insists, and the unusually earnest look on his face puts me instantly on edge.

"...Okay, shoot."

"What's in it for you?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you breaking me out of _jail_, you moron?"

I'm a little annoyed at his constant dissing, but I've started to think of insults as an accent for him. It's just part of the way Silver talks. So I ignore it.

"Because you were the first trainer I ever battled, and you beat me," I say. "And I'll never have a chance to thrash you again if you're rotting away in here, huh?"

I don't know why, but I'm grinning, teasing him, really. Even if he hates my guts, I already consider Silver sort of a friend. Funny how the world works like that.

"...Yeah," he says dumbly, but recovers fast, the edge back in his voice before I can blink. "If you could let me go sometime this year, I'd really appreciate it, thanks."

I'm a little disappointed by his reaction, but I don't let it show. I unlock the cell without a word, and turn to face him. "Good luck, Silver," I say in the quiet, professional tone of a real trainer with a real rival.

"...Thanks," he says, and takes my hand in his. I practically jump out of my skin, but then I realize he's pressing a Pokeball into my palm.

"What's this?" I ask, still startled.

"Your getaway," he replies with a slight smirk. "You're a delinquent too, now, you know."

And with that my rival is off and sprinting down the hall, Totodile already called out and waddling along at his side. I take the other way, and when I'm outside, toss the Pokeball into the air.

A Ponyta materializes in front of me.

"Well, uh... hey girl," I say hesitantly, struggling to think of a way to make conversation with my new flaming steed, "I... um... know your owner!"

Bad move. She snorts and paws the ground, flames arching higher on her neck. "Don't worry, he wants to kill me," I had hastily. It's probably true, considering the mess he's landed me in.

That calms the raging pony. Weird, but hey, I'm not complaining. She whinnies almost gently, and approaches me. I hesitate, then pat her on the neck.

Suddenly, she snaps up her head, and I wince instinctively as my hand passes through the flame. But... it doesn't hurt.

_Ponyta's mane and tail burns anyone it doesn't trust..._

So, she trusts me. Without any more nerves to make me jittery, I leap onto the Pokemon's back and smirk.

Then I hear the sirens.

So the police have realized Silver's gone. I return Marill fast, then lean into Ponyta's neck and get ready to go. Yeah, New Bark Town's not too far away, but I know one thing for sure:

My Pokemon journey has begun, and I'm never going back.

* * *

**AN: Crazy cheesy ending I know, but next chapter is better, I promise. Update coming soon ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**So so so sooo sorry about the huge hiatus. School and then summer had me all tied up. But there will be weekly updates from here on out!  
I really appreciate all the reviews, and I'm sorry I haven't replied to you all ^^; Looks like we're gonna have a love triangle on our hands! :D**

**The story may seem like it's going in the direction of SoulSilverShipping right now, but there's a plot twist coming up that'll keep Ethan in the running. Don't you worry! XD  
**

* * *

I stagger into Azalea Town, exhausted. The poor Ponyta had almost passed out in Union Cave, with all the rock types pounding away at her. I'd actually had Marill out at that point too, to fend them off, and I'm starting to wonder whether that was legal or not. Oh well. I'm already a criminal anyway.

"Nice work, guys," I tell my pooped Pokemon, "Why don't you have a good rest? You deserve it." As soon as they're back in their Pokeballs I glance around, paranoia setting in again. I debate whether I'll have to outrun my legacy as a delinquent in order to get my badges the way I planned. But apparently no one here knows - or at least, it's not like anyone's _doing_ anything about it. They're just walking around with weird little pink blobs.

"_Sloooooooooooooooooooooooo_," one yawns in my general direction.

"...Yeah, uh, nice to meet you too," I offer. Then I have my first good look at Azalea Town.

It's a quiet little place, simple and happy, like something straight out of a movie. On the one side, there's a gateway to Ilex Forest. I heard you can catch some great grass types there, so I might have to check it out sometime. The other side leads to a place called Slowpoke Well. I have a sneaking suspicion that Slo Blob must be one of those Pokemon. None of the people seem to care I'm here, but the Slowpoke are all staring at me in their creepy, stupid way. I head into the Pokemon Center. My team needs the rest anyway.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center, where we restore your tired Pokemon to full health!" the local Joy recites with a smile.

"Yeah, that sounds great right about now, thanks," I mutter, handing over the two Pokeballs. She puts them on the healing machine, then freezes.

"Wait! Are you _Lyra_?"

I stand rooted to the spot. How do they know my name? Have the police already figured out everything about me? Where I live? Will they tell my-

"We had a videophone call for you just a minute ago!" she beams. "A boy named Silver wanted to speak with you. He was coming from the Goldenrod Pokemon Center. Why don't you try to call him?"

I relax instantly. Never have I been so grateful to hear the name Silver.

"Oh thanks yeah I'm Lyra so I'll call now," I say in one big rush. She smiles knowingly at me, which is kinda creepy because I don't know what she's supposed to be knowing.

"So you like him, do you?" she says in a stage whisper, drawing the attention of all the other trainers looking for a soap opera. "Don't be nervous! He called you first, so he must like you the way you are. Just be yourself and he'll be head over heels for you in no time." I go Pecha-berry-pink and she winks, then guides me over to the videophone. I wonder how many of the trainers will be tuned in on our conversation.

"Excuse me, but do the rooms have videophones too? I'm going to be staying the night in Azalea Town and I'd kind of like to start getting settled in," I half-lie. I _will_ be spending the night here, but I sure as heck won't start getting set up. All my stuff will be staying in my pack, just in case I need a quick getaway.

"Of course," she says easily, then adds in another stage whisper, "don't worry, I won't let anyone interrupt." One painfully exaggerated wink and a mischievous smirk later, I'm holding the keys to my room and bolting up the stairs to wallow in self pity.

Then I remember my purpose. Silver called. And anyway, I need to get his Ponyta back to him. So I dial the number Nurse Joy gave me, not even bothering to make myself look cheerful.

"Lyra?" Silver's face flickers onscreen, eyebrows arched slightly in an expression that, for him, is the equivalent of someone wetting their pants out of sheer surprise.

"You called, didn't you?" I say a little more sharply than I'd intended.

"Why do you look like you've just been publicly humiliated?"

My cheeks flush despite my efforts to remain cool. Am I really such a dead giveaway? "Look, I don't wanna talk about it. I'm just here to ask why you called, and give you back your Ponyta."

"I just wanted to make sure you were... safe," he says softly, then quickly adds, "because if the police caught you, you'd be sure to turn me in. You're such a pansy, you wouldn't last through one _minute_ of interrogation."

Even with the amendment, his words make me grin. "Too late to take back what you said, _I_ just caught you _caring_ about someone."

"Whatever," he huffs, arms crossed. I smirk some more, then realize I'm enjoying this conversation way too much.

"So, your Ponyta," I say, holding out the Pokeball for the camera to see, "you want her back now?"

"You rode all the way here on her, huh?" he asks, which seems kinda random to me.

"...Yeah," I reply hesitantly, wondering if I'm about to get lectured for Pokemon abuse.

"Then keep her," he says, then looks away. "She hates me anyway."

"I'm sure she wouldn't if you-"

"Keep. Her."

"...okay. Thanks, Silver."

"Don't call me that!"

"I don't understand why you hate it so much. It's a fine name," I try.

"Maybe I hate the person who gave it to me," he snaps back.

Silence.

"...I wish I could just have a nickname or _something_," he pouts.

"...I could call you Silly."

He gives me a death glare and I shut up.

"So, the Ponyta," I struggle to change the subject after more silence, "does _she_ have a name?"

"Conflagration."

"..._What_?"

"It means an extensive fire that destroys a great deal of-"

"I know what it _means_," I insist, even with my burning cheeks giving me away. "I know what _artichoke_ means too, but that doesn't mean I'd name a _Pokemon_-"

"Sometimes we have to live with ugly names," he says pointedly.

"Are you really taking out your traumatic childhood on a _pony_?"

"Actually, I was referring to the name _Lyra_."

Ouch.

"Fine," he relents, no doubt seeing my pathetically injured expression. "What are _you _going to call her?"

"...Whinny," I decide after a few seconds of thought.

"Your originality is astounding."

"Thanks, I thought so too," I offer the comeback weakly. It's impossible to fight Mr. Silver Tongue over here.

"It's getting late," he says abruptly, glancing over his shoulder. "What are your plans in Azalea Town?"

"I guess I'll go do the gym," I say, not having thought about any of this before right now.

"Fair enough. You do realize it's the second one, though, right?"

"...So?"

"I'm not sure if you can handle the levels," he says, not bothering to pull his punches.

"Your confidence is heartwarming," I tell him through gritted teeth.

"Good _night_, Lyra."

"Uh... night."

The screen flickers off.

Talking to Silver is always disconcerting, but this time around made my head spin. First off, there's so much I don't know. Why is he trying to help me? What's in it for him? Because if there's one thing I _do_ know about Silver, it's that he always has a motive.

I reach a decision. "Okay, guys, come on out," I say, releasing my Pokemon. "Silver thinks we can't handle the gym," I tell them, and Whinny snorts angrily at the mention of her old trainer.

"We're going to prove him wrong."

* * *

**Well, thanks for reading! R&R if you get the chance 3**

**And lol, sorry about Nurse Joy... I was just sick of her being such a bland character. I wanted to have some fun with it XDD;**

**Sadly, Pokemon is still owned by Nintendo.  
**


End file.
